


Watson // Watson [Podfic]

by OtterPods (LapOtter)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Gender Identity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/OtterPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it finally happens, it is at breakfast.</p><p>"I say, Watson, confirm a theory for me," Homes says. His newspaper crackles as he folds it. "Do you feel yourself truly to be a man, or is this a practical arrangement?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watson // Watson [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oulfis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oulfis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Watson // Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128589) by [oulfis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oulfis/pseuds/oulfis). 



> A long time ago—just a little over a year, judging by the original post date of Watson // Watson—[havingbeenbreathedout](http://havingbeenbreathedout.tumblr.com) ([breathedout](http://ao3org/users/breathedout) here on AO3) pointed this fic out to me for no other reason than she thought I might like it; my gender identity crisis was, then, only a few months old and still terribly frightening at times. I cried. So that's one reason I chose this fic in particular to pod.
> 
> At that time I had no idea who oulfis was. I in fact _met_ him (digitally, I should clarify) shortly afterward (or perhaps shortly before), and didn't make the connection. It wasn't until after we were friends that I had one of those "Wait. That was YOU?!?!? OMG." moments. And that's another reason.
> 
> And the last reason is because there was a birthday somewhen around now. And because this is for oulfis, I can stick my tongue out at the rest of you and not care if you think my voice sounds like a woman's. _He_ knows I'm not one, and _he's_ the only one allowed to care. Happy birthday, you. ♥
> 
> So in addition to thanking hbbo for putting this fic on my radar, and oulfis for his general existence, I need to thank [Smartass](http://ao3/org/users/consulting_smartass), whose podfics were a huge source of inspiration and without whose encouragement I would not have done this, no matter how many tears and birthdays and genders and friends there may have been. Thank you, my darling; I am utterly mortified at the very thought of your talented self listening to this. ♥

Pay attention—the left/right mixing in this podfic matters. Wear both headphones and set your sound to stereo as you listen for the best experience.

[Download on DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6d69vbqxn4bqieo/Watson%20%20Watson.mp3?dl=0)  
Length: 21:40  
File size: 19.8MB

Pre/Post music: [The Butterfly Waltz](http://www.amazon.com/Butterfly-Waltz/dp/B007CFSXU0) on Music That Will Make You Cry


End file.
